Human Reform League
The (Russian: Лига Реформы Человека; Hindi: मानव सुधार लीग; Mandarin:人类革新联盟), abbreviated as HRL (人革連 Jinkakuren), is one of the three major world powers during 2307 AD in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Its territories include Russia (east of the Ural Mountain range), Mongolia, China, India, some countries of South Asia, Ceylon (Sri Lanka), the Korean Peninsula, Taiwan, Turkey, Georgia, Armenia, Southeast Asia and Papua New Guinea. They own the orbital elevator off the coast of Australia, near to Nauru, northeast of the Solomon Islands and Papua New Guinea. Background The Human Reform League is a supranational politico-economic community consisting of China, Russia, the nations of South Asia (India and Bangladesh, with the exception of Afghanistan and Pakistan), Mongolia, the member states of the ASEAN, Timor Leste, Papua New Guinea, the Korean Peninsula, and Taiwan. It controls the second-completed of the three orbital elevators. The chairperson who serves as the head of government resides in the capital, which is located somewhere in China. The HRL currently operates the space colony, Quanqiu, at Lagrange Point L4, where one of the laboratories of the Super Soldier Special Duty Organization was situated prior to its destruction at the hands of Celestial Being. Though the exact nature of the HRL's government is not made clear, it appears to be caste as a socialist (politico-economic entity). This is made evident in many ways throughout the series, as its in line with the present policy of the powerful constituent state of the People's Republic of China (as well as the former USSR), and is perhaps most obvious in the name of their orbital station, The Internationale, a reference to an old socialist anthem of the same name by Eugène Edine Pottier. The Internationale The HRL currently operates the orbital station, The Internationale, that is connected to their space elevator Tianzhu (天柱). The Internationale was a target of a terrorist attack that was thwarted by armed intervention of Gundam Kyrios and Gundam Virtue. Space Colony Quanqiu The HRL currently operates the space colony Quanqiu (全球) at Lagrange Point L4, where one of the laboratories of the Super Soldier Special Duty Organization was situated prior to its destruction at the hands of Celestial Being. Super Human Research Institute HRL has secretly developed a "Super Soldier" facility (Super Human Research Institute) to create ideal soldiers for their military purposes. This program is notable for creating Gundam Meister Allelujah Haptism and Super Soldier No.1 Soma Peries. The HRL authorities will often take orphaned and abandoned children (e.g. refugees) into these facilities to be used for the super soldier program's experiments, hoping to develop an ideal Super Soldier for the HRL to use. In 2307 AD, it is likely that the Research facility haven't produce a desired product yet, as it continues to operate and experiment on hundreds of their test subjects.Allelujah (episode), Mobile Suit Gundam 00 episode 11 Despite that, the facility, once in a while, provide some of their satisfactory test subjects to the HRL army, notably Leonard Fiennes and Soma Peries, in order for the higher ups to let the facility continue running.Reunion and Separation, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season episode 7. The Research Facility would eventually be closed down by Sergei Smirnov of HRL, around 2307-08 AD, when Celestial Being finally exposed the facility's inhumane practices, in which they operate, to the public. Chobu After Celestial Being appeared, HRL created The Chobu (similar to the Overflags of the Union) which is a special forces unit established to capture the Gundams. Sergei Smirnov was the unit's first and only commanding officer when it was absorbed into the United Nations Forces. Human Reform League Alliance Charter *Asia **ChinaMobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 2 "Gundam Meister" **India **Indonesia **Mongolia **Korean Peninsula :(South and North Korea) **Thailand **Vietnam **Philippines **Singapore **Malaysia *Eurasia **Asian part of Russia Mechanics The HRL's main "Bread and Butter" MS is the Tieren which is low advanced and less maneuverable than the mass-production types of the other major powers like Flag of Union and Enact of AEU. A number of purpose-specific variations and custom type of Tieren exist in HRL. Despite being outdated by its counterparts, the Tieren's low maintenance cost and short preparation time (compared to other mobile suits) made the Tieren a reliable MS to the HRL military. Mobile Weapons Vehicles & Support Units *MAJ-V34 Jiachong *MAJ-V34AI Jiachong AI-Controlled Type *MAJ-03 Shuichai *EDI-40-II Laohu *Trailer Base *Mobile Suit Carrier *Shooting Control Vehicle *Conning Tower Vehicle *Military Jeep List of Citizens/Members ;Sergei Smirnov :MS team commander of the Human Reform League. 43-years-old. His rank is Lieutenant Colonel. ;Holly Smirnov :wife to Sergei Smirov and mother to Andrei Smirnov. She died several years earlier before Season 1, related to a mission that Sergei was responsible for and an unforgivable matter from Andrei. ;Andrei Smirnov :is the son of Sergei Smirnov and Holly Smirnov. Joined the HRL military to become a military officer himself. ;Soma Peries :Super-Soldier No.1 from the Superhuman Agency’s Technology Institute. ;Delphine Bedelia :00P is a test pilot from the Next Generation Development Technical Laboratory of the HRL and serves as the Tieren Kyitwo mobile suit's rear seat pilot. ;Leonard Fiennes :is a Super Soldier and MS test pilot for the Human Reform League in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. ;Kim :a HRL Commander, and Sergei's superior. He is often placed in the command of anti-Gundam operations. ;Ming :a First Lieutenant in the Human Reform League and a member of the Chobu unit headed by Sergei Smirnov. ;Pang Hercules :joined the HRL army, along with Sergei Smirnov and his eventual wife Holly. Gallery HRL Territory 00S102.png|Human Reform League Territory Map References External links *HRL on Wikipedia